Isabella Dawson: Pirate Queen
by FallenAngel2012
Summary: Bella is tired of her restricted life.No freedom just orders.And to make her life even worse is a sudden arranged marriage to the terrible Lord Beckett. It seems as though there is no escaping it. That is until Bella meets one Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom. What does that word even mean? In these days I'm not even sure it exists. Well it may for some but that's a very few some who usually end up dying before having a chance to fully experience the freedom. But freedom to me is something that is very unattainable. I am forced to live under the rule of my tyrant father Governor Edward Dawson his vile wife Anna. I will never call that despicable creature mother for she is not. My father unfortunately never divulged any information about my mother to me except for her name Amira. She died after bringing me into this world. And very soon after her death father remarried. I just hope one day for things to change. To finally taste sweet freedom. To finally just be me, Isabella Marie Dawson. I'm only eleven. Maybe things will change.

**Isabella Dawson Pirate Queen**

" Will she ever wake up dear? It's soon going to be time to go and I'd rather not be late. Drucilla will practically persecute me."

Anna's high pitched whine stung my ears as I sat looking out my window. It's such a beautiful view on the beach. I usually sit there for hours watching the waves crash against the sand. It's just so peaceful and relaxing to me.

" My love it is only eight let Isabella sleep for awhile." Edward replied.

Anna groaned loudly.

" But Eddie love I want to be there before Drucilla and for that to happen we're going to have to leave soon. And don't you want our Isabella to see her cousin?"

This was just like Anna. Begging and pleading so that my father would give her her way.

" Of course I do." My father nearly shouted. " Elizabeth is the perfect example for Isabella to follow. Maybe if she stuck around her cousin more she wouldn't be so...the way she is."

" A pirate obsessed trouble maker you mean?" Anna sneered.

" Exactly!" Edward agreed. " Bethany will you please go wake my daughter?"

" Yes sir."

I was furious. And there was hardly a point of it since I heard the insult so often. But I had a quick temper. " That's from your Mother" my father always said. And what exactly was wrong in finding pirates interesting. I certainly saw no reason in hating them as much as everyone else did.

A gentle rap against the door let Bethany's presence be known.

" Are you awake Miss Isabella?" Her mousy voice asked.

" Yes you may enter Beth." I responded.

" Ah watching the seas again I see young miss?" She said entering my room.

" Of course. Don't I always"

" Indeed you do miss." Beth smiled. She was always a kind shy woman. Probably the nicest person to me. " Miss, your parents request your presence downstairs."

" That woman is not a parent of mine." I snapped.

Beth's eyes widened in shock.

" My apologies miss." She murmured looking at the ground. " Might I ready you now?"

I nodded.

It is always the same boring routine everyday. Wake up, get dressed up like a porcelain doll, and partake in some stiff daily plans. My life was entirely dull normally. But sometimes there were some fun occasions like today. Today My family and my cousins family the Swans would be sailing on a ship.

The thought that I would soon be on open seas lifted my spirits. It allowed me to endure a bitter breakfast and carriage ride with the woman creature named Anna.

We arrived at the dock maybe 20 minutes before the Swans arrived just as Anna wanted. Drucilla was immediately sought out by Anna.

" Cilla!" She cried. " You are late today my friend."

" Oh." Drucilla said stiffly.

It was no secret Drucilla couldn't stand her. But then again who in their right mind would. Anna's soft beautiful features might bring you in but once she spoke it was over.

" Hello Bella." Elizabeth said giving me the biggest hug. " It's great to see you."

" It is nice to see you to cousin."

Elizabeth beamed up at me. She was younger by two years with very pale skin, freckles, and deep blond hair. We were such opposets in everything. My hair is very dark, my skin is tan, and I have bright green eyes. I am also a little wild and spontaneous while she is reserved.

I made sure that I was as close as possible to the front of the ship when we set off. Elizabeth was of course there with me.

" Shouldn't we, I don't know be back with the adults?" Elizabeth said. " We haven't any supervision."

" I think that I am enough supervision. Plus we have Mr. Gibbs over there. But if you'd like to go on back go right ahead."

" I don't!" She insisted. " I was just saying."

It was so amazing being here. It felt like home to be out on the water. And it was the closest I would ever come to freedom.

" What is that?" Elizabeth said looking down at the water from the left side.

Mr. Gibbs and I both quickly rushed to her side and saw it. Rubble floating towards us. And laying atop one of the boards was-

" It's a boy." Gibbs announced. He took of to get the others.

" What on earth?" I stated following the rubble trail back to a massive vessel far off with billowing black sails.

" Pirates." I breathed.

" No way." Elizabeth muttered.

Gibbs was back with our parents and the crew in less than a minute. They hoisted the boy on to the boat as fast as they could. The pale brown haired boy lay there coughing up water.

" Watch him you two." My Uncle ordered to me and Elizabeth.

He and the others were walking up to our ships bow.

" How about you watch him dear cousin."

With that I briskly walked off following the adults.

" We must turn around now." My father said loosing color at the sight of the ship. " NOW!"

The crew bustled off following my fathers orders.

" What's wrong dear?" Anna questioned.

" It's the Pearl." He whispered.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next ones are longer! XD Please review guys I'd love to hear thoughts and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**5 YEARS LATER**

My Father had became very paranoid ever since seeing the ship he called the Pearl. He forbade both Anna and I from stepping foot on any ship. He also was shore to increase the number of soldiers in Port Destile. I couldn't understand what his hysteria was about. Yes, it was a pirate ship obviously from the black sails but what made it so intimidating that Father practically lost it these past five years? I wanted to delve into the mystery more but as usual Father refused to reveal any information to me.

I was practically miserable now. I longed to sail the seas again but of course that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So for now I settled for staying on the beach. Every time a single wave hit me it just increased my lust. I would sit there some days and just hope for a huge wave to come and sweep me into the cool sea. Then I could just swim as far as possible. Start a new life. And just be free. That fantasy will never happen though. In just a year when I'd turn 17 I'll be of proper marrying age and after that my life is officially over.

That was the whole point of tonight's festivities. I was pretty damn sure at least. My Father hadn't had a ball in the longest. So it came as a shock to me the day he announced it.

" A what?" Anna and I shouted in unison.

" You heard what I said." My Father said coolly.

" Not that I'm not excited my love but I am just not understanding-"

" Anna." He said warningly. " Do not question my decisions please."

" I can't believe that I'm saying this but for once I'm with Anna." I said still confused on the reason my Father would suggest such a thing. " I don't understand the point of this little soirée Father."

He chuckled mirthlessly.

" Can a Governor not have a ball without it being interrogated why? Perhaps I am just in a socializing mood. It has been awhile since I've seen many people from this port. Maybe I just want to catch up with old friends? George Benson, Thomas Finkle, James Poppert, and Lord Becket are all going to come." He added glancing at me.

He had just listed some of the eligible bachelors this port had to offer. All of them were not to my liking. George was a cheat. Tommy a drunk. James was just plain rude. And Cutler Beckett...He was the worse. A tiny man with a huge ego. My Father absolutely loved him.

" Am I supposed to care that these men are attending?" I asked irritably.

" You should." He replied in his normal booming voice. " One these men could very well be your...Well you know what I'm trying to say."

" Sadly I do. And I'm sorry to say that I will never marry any of those gentlemen."

My Father laughed entirely too loud. This even startled Anna.

" Oh that is funny dear child!" He yelled. " You act as though you even have a choice! Personally I like Cutler. And he's already told me of his fancying you."

I couldn't suppress a shiver. Why on earth would that man have an interest in me?

" Anna, my dear please go to town with Isabella to purchase some new gowns. We wouldn't want to present ourselves in a bad manner now would we?"

Anna's eyes sparked when shopping was mentioned. Even if it involved me. Though she'd shove me off with a servant as soon as we arrived in town.

" Why yes love!" She exclaimed. " I couldn't imagine anything more exciting!"

I could. Anything in the world would be more exciting than going with Anna anywhere. Especially to go buy a constricting garment that practically caused many of women to lose consciousness or die. I absolutely despised them.

In less than no time we were on a carriage ride to town. Our estate wasn't to far off from the town of Port Destile. It was by a good walking distance. But heaven knows Anna would die if anyone made her walk. So we rode in awkward silence. Which was usual when the two of us were away from my Father.

Port Destile was one of the most bustling places of the Caribbean. Fashion was the most important import next to weaponry. No wonder the greedy bitch chose to leech herself to my Father. Anna never wore the same dress twice and gloated about her amazing fashion skills to anyone she could force to listen. Those people were mostly servants. I pitied that they had to put up with her like that.

As I assumed Anna left me with our newest servant Tabby and zoomed off to the nearest store.

" Where shall we go to first Miss?" Tabby asked softly.

" Ummm?" I pondered. I honestly wanted to prolong this treasured time away from the estate and Anna. " It matters not to me. How about we browse around for a bit."

Tabby nodded and obediently followed me. We wandered aimlessly around the market place for an hour. I hadn't purchased a dress yet and didn't plan on doing so. I knew Anna would take care of that for me. She would want her 'daughter' running about in rags as she called the gowns I've picked out in the past. I did however buy Tabby some things. I felt bad for that girl. She only wanted freedom such as myself. And she had to put up with way more than I did. She deserved much more then even I could give her.

" What would Miss like to do now?" She asked finishing the meal I got for us.

" You should know." I replied mischievously.

" Do you think it a wise idea Miss? What about Miss Anna?"

" Who cares what that old hag thinks." I said rising from my seat. " And please Tabby. I insist you call me Bella."

" Okay then Bella."

Our destination was right around the corner from where we were. I had wanted to go here for the longest time. This was the perfect opportunity.

No one at all was in the sword shop. It didn't surprise me. The people of Port Destile would never make shady transactions like that during the day. Not when the world was so anti-pirate.

" Hello?" I asked loudly. " Looking for assistance here?"

Finally a man emerged from the back. He was in his twenties I'd say with blond hair.

" What?" He snapped.

I raised my eyebrows.

" Excuse me sir but I require your help?" I snarled trying to calm myself. " You do work here right?"

" Seeing as I'm here I would say so!"

I openned my mouth to retaliate when Tabby stepped out from behind me.

" Look Brian why don't you drop the attitude and do your job!" She yelled. " Geez! Why did you always have to be this difficult?"

I was dumbstruck. Never had I heard her be so bold.

" I am going to assume that you two know each other?" I inquired.

" Yes." They answered in unison.

" We unfortunately have past relations." Tabby growled.

" Come on then." The man called Brian said leading us to the back of the store.

Hundreds of swords sat on display. Their hilts glittering, just begging to be unsheathed. And soon I would acquire one of my own.

" Why are you even here girly?" Brian barked at me.

" I wish to purchase one of these fine swords." I explained.

He snorted diversely.

" You? The Governor's daughter! Ha! Please don't make me laugh!"

I tossed my pouch of gold on the table.

" I am very serious sir. I have my own reasons for wanting one. And they are not of your concern. My Father will not know this is entirely between us."

" All right then." He said looking convinced.

Brian walked over to the left wall and examined the stretch of swords before him. After a minute or two he lifted one up and brought it over to me.

" This'll do nicely for you." He muttered releasing it from it cover and handing it to me.

It was a clean silver with a basic black hilt. Despite its normality I was entranced by it. The way the dim light was magnified off the blade. The way it felt so complete in my grasp. It was mine.

" I don't even know why I am offering this." He started. " But would you like lessons?"

Excitement surged through me making me break my fixated state.

" Are you serious?" I asked in a low voice. I could not believe that this man that was entirely rude to me was offering this.

" Yes, I suppose I am." He murmured.

" But why?"

" I have my own reasons." Brian said glancing up at Tabby. Every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Saturday if there free for you girly."

" They are!" I said concealing my sword in a belt around my waist under my dress. "I'll be here! Thank you for everything!"

Tabby and I started to leave when he shouted.

" Oh and bring Tabby along!"

I giggled and stared at Tabby's embarrassed expression.

" If I may be so bold, Shut it Bella!"


	3. Chapter 3

For the next month Tabby and I would sneak out of the estate and go see Brian for the sword lessons. At first I was horrendous. I could see Brian getting ever so impatient when I'd fail at something he viewed as being extremely easy. His rudeness never ceased and he was harsh in his teaching, but I had hand it to him, he knew his way around with a sword. All Brian's movements were swift in fluid while mines were jerky and hesitant. But after so long I had started to comprehend the art of sword fighting better. Even Brian complimented my quick learning.

Tabby didn't seem to mind attending these lessons. In fact she was always in a hurry to get there. Brian was nothing but charming to her which suggested his fancying of her. At first when I'd ask her about my suspicions she'd deny them. But soon she confessed that the pair of them had had a relationship prior to her becoming a servant at our the estate. Tabby told me about a different side of Brian. She talked of a man that courted her. A man that seemed all but ready to take a bullet for her. The whole tale was romantic and it made me feel a pang of sadness in my heart. I feared that I'd never have a love like that. At least not as long as I remained in Port Destile under my Father's command.

It was becoming harder and harder to escape in the night now that the ball was in a matter of days. My Father and Anna were busy constantly trying to perfect every detail. Home was becoming even more unbearable and Anna was becoming wiser to my nightly absences. I came to this conclusion one morning during breakfast. Tabby had came to collect our dishes when Anna opened her mouth and commented on how tired I looked. I insisted that I had just been up late reading. My Father didn't appear to care much about our conversation for the moment and to my surprise Anna shut her mouth and merely stared at me with a smirk on her face. I knew from then on that my private lessons were at jeopardy.

I awoke to Tabby prodding me. It was really late and the ball was in the morning so I had decided to not go to Brian's sword shop tonight.

" Go away!" I said my face buried into my pillow. " Not going tonight."

" Bella that is not what I came for!" She said in a hurried whisper. " Anna knows! Anna knows!"

Shock hit me instantly causing me to jump up.

" What?" I nearly shouted. " No! That's impossible! How?"

Tabby was wiping her eyes. I knew she had been crying. I knew she worried of her love's fate.

" Mary told me earlier when we were in the kitchen." She explained. " But I dare not say anything in front of the old she witch! Also I had to calm myself first. Oh! What shall we do?"

" I don't know!" I was bewildered. How could this be falling apart? And them again what was Anna true motive. It was not like her to wait to spill this information being the gossip queen she was. Why wait? Then it hit me. " The ball."

" What are you saying Bella?" Tabby inquired.

" She's going to do it at the ball! She wants to wait until she can truly ruin me! This is unbelievable! That cruel maniacal bitch!"

" Ruin you?" Tabby questioned coldly her eyebrows raised. " What about myself and Brian?"

I was taken aback. Was she trying to argue in a time like this? Then again I could understand her anger. This was my fault. Entirely my fault. Neither she nor Brian deserved this. Surely my Father would punish them both terribly when he found out.

" I apologize." I said sincerely. " I did not mean it that way. It's just. This whole situation. It's horrible for everyone. For You and Brian especially. I don't even care what my Father does to me anymore. I already failed him as a daughter and her has failed me as a father. I will take complete responsibility for this. I shall not sit aside and watch him destroy your guy's relationship."

" But Bella-" She started.

" Look if he isn't content with punishing me and comes to the two of you then I want you guys to flee."

" To where?"

I climbed from my bed and retrieved a black box from my closet. Within it I withdrew a sack of money and flung it at Tabby. She caught it looking surprised.

" Are you serious?" She asked quietly.

" I am." I assured.

That had been my money for emergency and this was an emergency in my opinion.

" Thank you truly Bella." She whispered. " I am sorry for you."

" Me too." I lamented.

All day Anna gave me smug looks which I returned kindly with hate filled glares. My theory was confirmed. She'd wait to expose my secret until the ball this way my Father's anger would be even more intense.

" Have you heard anything?" Tabby asked as she assisted me in dressing later that afternoon.

" Nope and I don't expect to until later tonight." I replied.

" Maybe we can stop her." Tabby suggested.

I chuckled coldly.

" How do you propose we do that with out in fact murdering her?"

" I don't know!" Tabby said frantically stopping her work. " I just can't believe this is truly happening? Why is she so cruel?"

" That merely how she is. You're actually lucky you didn't have to deal with her as long as I did."

Tabby sighed and finished readying me in silence.

I mused over how my life was sure to be after everything was out in the open. Never would I be allowed out anymore. So many limitations would come. And I'd have to do everything that my Father asked now. Or did I?

What if I could run away? Where would I go though? Elizabeth's? No Uncle would surely turn me in. Where else was there? I had no one. I knew no one. If only my Mother was still alive. Maybe then none of this would be happening. It was my turn now to sigh. I was hopeless.

As I expected many of people showed up to the ball. Pretty much everyone from Port Destile. I put on my facade of a happy proper lady like always and greeted guests as my Father instructed. Many of men couldn't hide their lustful glances at me which was becoming rather an annoyance. And after awhile I took a seat and waited for Anna to ruin everything. I, however did not get to sit for too long before _he_ approached me.

" You look astonishing tonight dear Isabella I must say." Beckett said brushing his lips against my creamy skin. " Might I have a dance?"

No, I thought. But why get even more on my Father's bad side than I was about to be. I placed my hand delicately in his and allowed him to guide me to the floor. We were the same size so I was forced to look in his eyes.

" Green eyes are always said to be the most alluring of eyes. Very rare you see. Especially with the light shade of your own."

" Thanks" I muttered trying to hold back my irritation. He had given me this compliment many of times since we first met years ago.

He began to speak again. This time I tuned him out and looked around for Anna. It wasn't too hard to find the wench. She was standing with my Father near the doors whispering in his ear. When she stopped my Father glared over at me. He knew certainly now of my actions this past month. Though he wouldn't dare do or say anything much of it while everyone was here. But once they'd leave it was over.

"- and you'd probably love to come along wouldn't you my dear?" Beckett finished.

I nodded not really knowing what he was talking about.

" Erm. You wouldn't mind if I went to the kitchen for a moment would you?" I asked. " I'd like to request they'd make my favorite pastry."

" Not at all." He said thankfully.

I maneuvered my way through the ballroom to the kitchens. Delectable aroma's hit me at once. Reminding me of my hunger. This morning I hadn't eaten playing it off as excitement for the ball when in actuality it was fear of this night.

There was so much happening in the kitchen. People running in and out carrying trays of food. People baking deserts now. People cleaning up messes. It was chaotic and it was getting hard trying to locate Tabby. Finally I found her basing a turkey.

" She's told him!" I said. " And he does not look happy!"

" What should I do?" She cried.

" Go get Brian and get the hell out of here!" I instructed. " I don't trust him one bit Tabby. So go! And be safe!"

I gave her a quick hug and with that she sped off.

" Are they going to make it? I do so wonder how it will taste?" Beckett asked me once I'd arrived back to him.

" Oh they are out of ingredients." I lied. " It doesn't surprise me with this big feast going on."

" I see." He said surveying me with a bit of disbelief in his eyes. "Anyhow your Father would like it if you and I would join him and your lovely Mother in the sitting room to chat. You know in a quieter place."

" Of course." I mumbled. It was time.

I followed silently behind Beckett. My heart was racing. My palms were sweating. I felt as though I was going to faint. Calm down it'll all be over soon. I told myself repeatedly but it was not working.

Like the little gentleman he was raised to be Beckett held the sitting room door open for me. Anna was beaming. She looked as though she had just be crowned Queen. My Father on the other hand looked like he could throttle me if I gotten any closer. Never had I seen him this angry. And I simply could not understand his ferocity. I knew I had broken plenty of his rules but it must've seemed to him like I got drunk, sold my body, got covered with tattoos, and went on a killing spree all in one day.

" Please take a seat Isabella." Anna sneered at me. " You're going to be sitting for a while."

I lost it at that moment.

" Oh shut it!" I shouted. " I am far too tired of your cruelty! I have never done anything to deserve this! You are nothing! You will never be anything without my father! Look at yourself honestly Anna! You are how old? And you get your kicks off of telling on a teenager! Come on!"

Everyone seemed a little taken aback by my outburst. It had all just been pent up in me for too long. I despised her truly I did. I wanted nothing but the worst for her.

" No more of that Isabella!" My Father snapped. " You have brought shame to this family. Nothing but shame! I am so disappointed!"

" Really? You're disappointed that I was for once in my life happy? Wow! You are just such a fantastic father aren't you?"

I didn't care what I said anymore. But my Father sure did. His hand struck my so quickly and with such force that I fell out of my chair. My cheek stung terribly but I would not cry. I would not show him that he hurt me.

" Don't you dare! Don't ever in your life say something like that again!" He screeched his face as red as a tomato. " I have tried so damn hard to raise you right! To just give you a proper life like you should have! Like I deserve! I am sick of your insolent behavior! I really have had it! Now you are going to start listening like you should have been doing!"

"Perhaps you are being a bit too harsh on her Governor Dawson." Beckett said taking me by surprise. "Yes Isabella indeed did disobey you to go out sword fighting and should be punished for her actions. However I find it…_ intriguing_ that this is her choice in a hobby. So unlike the other young ladies her days."

I dared a glance at Cutler a noticed him surveying me with great interest. His blue eyes met mine for a moment. I quickly glanced away from his uncomfortable gaze.

"If I may continue Governor," Beckett started. "I have come tonight to ask you something."

_No. No. No. No. No. No! _I thought knowing what he wished to ask.

"May I have your lovely daughter's hand in marriage?"

My father's face still a furious shade of red lit up with glee mingled with slight shock. Smiling broadly he responded. "But of course Cutler! You are no doubt the kind of gentleman Isabella needs in her life! It would bring me no greater joy than to see the two of you wed!"

Beckett looked as though he'd been rewarded with a spectacular prize as he faced me. "Thank you Edward. I shall care for your daughter well. And I will make a proper proposal to you Isabella in time."

My heart sank. They dared to plan my future without even caring about my feelings?!

"And what of my opinions?" I asked hoarsely.

"What of them?" Anna snorted.

"Does anyone wonder how I feel in the matter!?" I cried in disbelief looking to each of them.

With a vice like grasp on my arm my father pulled me to his chest. "Listen up child. You have two options! One, you marry Cutler and live a right and proper. Or I lock you up and you never see daylight again, your pick."

" I hate you!" I snarled ripping free of him.

Not caring how childlike it seemed I ran from the room, out the doors, and down to our beach.

I sobbed alone on the for who knows how long until I heard a new voice.

" What's wrong luv?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up to see a face I was sure I'd never forget. This man had skin tanned from sun exposure. His hair was long, dark, and twisted like dreadlocks. His beard matched the darkness of his hair and was braided into two minute braids. He gave off an air of eccentricity that I found very interesting. Who was he?

I wiped my eyes to answer his previous question.

" Nothing." I sniffled.

" Well nothing doesn't make young maiden's like yourself cry. Unless that nothing was in fact something that you would probably not tell a complete stranger such as myself about."

Confusion tore at my brain. Was he drunk? Did he come from the party? One quick glance at his clothing assured me that he didn't. But how on earth did he wander on to my beach.

" If I knew your name then perhaps you would not be a stranger." I said trying to use the weird kind of logic he was.

" Aye lass. You are correct. I am the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. And you are?"

I ran his name through my head wondering if I had previously heard of this man. But nothing came to mind.

" Bella Dawson." I said crisply. Then surveying his rather ragged outfit I asked the awkward question, " Are you a pirate?"

At first his eyes widened a bit at my name as though he was realizing something but after my question hilarity overcame him.

" Aye I am luv." Jack said after regaining composure. " But you seem rather unafraid, am I right?"

" You are." I said softly. I had long forgotten about my troubles. My heart now welled with unexplainable excitement. I was in the pressence of a pirate! And not just any ordinary pirate a captain! Unless he'd been lying which for some reason I doubted. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something about Jack Sparrow that mystified me. That had me craving to know more.

How long I had been simply sitting there staring into his light brown eyes I didn't know. I was sure he'd think there was something wrong with me. His expression told me that he didn't though. His eyes held as much wonder for me as mines for him. But why? I was just Bella. Normal plain Bella. Nothing more nothing less.

" So unlike your father." Jack murmured chortling. " It's strange."

" You know my father?" I asked leaping up in surprise. " The Governor? Edward Dawson?"

He rolled his captivating eyes at the name.

" Yes I know the bloody coward." Jack snarled unexpectedly.

I opened my mouth to spring another question upon him when he interrupted.

" You wish to know how I know him? And I shall tell you after you answer my original question."

" Which was?" I inquired not even remembering.

" I just simply wonder what could've made a lovely woman as yourself cry?"

I blushed at the pirate's compliment hoping that the darkness would conceal the rose color that was my cheeks. I wondered why he cared. He didn't know me. At first I thought he was joking or mocking me but he earnestly seemed to care. I'd find out why he cared before I answered anything.

" I shall answer that but first will you answer me once more"

He sighed.

" I never met anyone who took so damn long to respond to one measly question." Jack sneered. " But ask away if you must luv"

Another blush hit me. I had not a clue why. My heart was racing and I couldn't look in his eyes.

I felt like a young girl again.

" Well I just wanted to know why you cared?" I asked slowly and carefully.

Jack shrugged.

" I don't know." He replied. " Just wonderin' what ailed you that's all. I mean if you rather not say I won't pry."

" No!" I insisted far too loudly. I began spilling every detail of my life to him. To a total stranger that I met maybe ten minutes ago. But there was just something about Jack something that made me so comfortable in telling him my life story. And he sat there adsorbing it all. The man had excellent listening skills.

" Ah so now you must marry Beckett?" He asked after I'd finished.

I nodded solemnly shoving my foot deeper into the sand like I had been doing my entire speech.

" Unfortunately." I sighed. " It isn't fair though! I never asked for this life! All I want...Is to be free. To be like you."

" To be a pirate."

I nodded again. That was what my heart most desired. To sail the seas bound to no one. Pure freedom.

" Why do you think I took the sword lessons? I had planned on attempting an escape but now hope seems lost."

There was a brief moment of silence before Jack spoke again.

" Your Father has something of mine." He explained. " Something he had taken a long time ago. Would you mind showing me up to your home dear Bella so I can see my two old friends."

I raised an eyebrow.

" I know young Beckett as well."

" Oh." I breathed.

I absolutely dreaded returning to my so called home. But with Jack with me it suddenly didn't seem as bad.

" Just follow me."

The two of us trudged uphill from the beautiful beach. We were maybe halfway to the estate when alarm hit me.

" NO!" I damn near shouted at Jack.

" You're a pirate! And if my Father sees you he'll..."

My mind instantly created the image of Jack Sparrow hanging in Destile's courtyard. The image caused me pain. That couldn't happen.

Jack gently put his calloused hand on my slightly trembling shoulder.

" Listen luv." He started. " I am confident that nothing terrible will happen to me or yourself in fact tonight."

" But how?" I cried shrugging his hand off.

For some odd reason tears were threatening to fall. Ugh! What was wrong with me!

" No more hour long questions. Okay? Let's move."

Reluctantly I listened and took us into hell.

Everyone from the party had left I noticed when we came in. Probably my Father's doing. My Father, Anna, and Beckett stood up when I entered the room. The same looks from earlier imprinted on their faces though my Father surprisingly looked a little worried under his ferocity.

" Where were you!" The three devils shouted in unison.

I was about to answer when Jack moved in. His face a mixture of calmness, determination, and even a little resentment.

Father lost all color. He was acting like he'd seen a ghost.

" N-no!" He stuttered. " They marooned you I heard! You should be-!"

" Dead?" Jack interjected. " You should know the old saying Edward. You just can't keep a good pirate down. Though you were a horrible pirate shouldn't surprise me if you didn't hear that one."

My Father was sickly green now.

" Pirate?" Anna spluttered before the drama queen fainted.

Only Beckett looked not shocked at this information. My head was a buzz however. My Father a pirate? He'd lie to me! All my life was nothing but only filthy lie!

" You!" I snapped at him. " You lied to me! About everything! Why?"

Both he and Jack turned their attention to me while Beckett remained fixated on Jack with an expression of hatred plastered to his face.

" Look at yourself Isabella!" Father yelled. " You already run around the world biggest pirate lover! Imagine what would've happened if I'd told you that you actually had pirate blood in you."

" We'd probably get along more." I hissed.

He ignored my comment.

" All I wanted was to be like my cousin, your Uncle!" He bellowed. His voice was scratching now. " I turned my life around! I left those evil ways behind! I became a new man! I have built so much since then and you will not ruin it!"

" Don't try to justify your actions Edward." Jack barked. " Once a pirate always a pirate."

" Never!"

" What happened to my mother?" I slipped in quickly wanting all my questions answered.

" She was a good woman Bella." Jack said. " Your Father met Amira on one of our voyages. They fell madly in love, with you as the product."

My Father actually agreed to this.

" She was an amazing woman, incredible actually." He whispered. " She died moments after you were delivered."

I frowned. I had hoped she had somehow survived.

"It's a shame to see you're still alive Jack." Beckett said speaking up. "When I heard rumor that you had died I couldn't help but believe it. However it seems you are very much alive."

Jack surveyed Beckett for a second before answering. "Nice to see you haven't changed. Haven't grown an inch since the last time I saw you. Now Edward you know what I've come for."

" Nooooo!" Father shouted looking terribly insane. " It's mine! No one's but mine!"

" Don't lie to yourself there."

My Father glared at Jack for a second. His eyes were wild.

" GUARDS!" He screeched. " Take this scum to the jail!"

Two burly soldiers stormed in and seized Jack who put up no fight.

" NO!" I shrieked in panic.

Before I even had a chance to do anything I was knock hard onto the marble floor by my father.

" Don't despair luv." Jack said winking as they drug him out.

The image of him hanging become very real now. Real and sick.t was overwhelming and scary all I was feeling but I knew one thing through it all. I would set Jack Sparrow free.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: I would love to thank every reviewer and everyone who even read my story! Just thank you very much! It means a lot to me! :D**

It wasn't terribly difficult to sneak out later that night. And you would have thought that Father would up the security since discovering my little secret and seeing Jack. I had two things concealed underneath my dress as I traveled to town illuminated by nothing but the light of the crescent moon.

My sword which was sheathed and tied against my thigh by a leather bond and a jingling sack of money. I didn't know if Jack's rescue would be through friendly bribing or brute force. But whatever the situation I was prepared.

Time seemed as though it was flying by. Is was entering the town sooner than I expected. Darkness was all around the streets. People were definitely asleep in this hour. Tucked into their warm comfortable beds. Lover's holding each other in a heart meltingly sweet embrace. Thinking of lovers Tabby and Brian crossed my mind. I hope that they had gotten far away. Or at least wherever they were they had each other.

Thinking of them together made me smile though I wasn't sure why. Was I just genuinely happy for them or was it that I really wanted to envision myself in a lovers embrace? No. The latter would not happen for me. Relationships would only limit my freedom. Not that I was planning on sleeping around or anything but commitment at the moment was a no. Maybe in the future, I told myself. A very far future.

I was drawn out of my thoughts abruptly by raucous laughter as I neared Destile's only pub. Ol' John's was the last place I wanted to pass tonight. Since it was one of a kind in the town all the drunkards, scoundrels, and ne'er do wells gathered there. But it wasn't the fact that there was an unfriendly crowd inside that worried me. A rowdy crowd was something I'd have to get use to if I accomplished my goal of tonight. The only bothersome quality of the bar at the moment was my risk of exposure. It was rather suspicious that the governor's was out at such a time and especially without any guard.

My already quick pace was tripled as I passed the bar. Relief washed over me for a moment. I was safe at least for now. Or so it had appeared. As I rounded the corner I could just feel this unsettling sense. It felt like I was being followed. No. Perhaps I was merely being paranoid. But then who was making the approaching footsteps. I battled internally to remain composed as the footsteps drew closer. I still have my sword, I assured myself. I'll be fine.

" Where ya headin' sweetheart?" A male voice slurred behind me.

I distinctly heard two others chuckle at this. Three.

" I don't see how that is any of your concern sir." I said stiffly still walking.

" Why don't ya turn 'round so we can see if yer face is a pretty as yer voice?" He asked drunkenly.

" Hmm I think not sir." I said coolly.

A harsh pain suddenly ignited in my arm as the man seized it and spun me to face him and his companions. My assaulter and one of the other were of a big muscular build while the other was rather lean. All were grisly and stank of liquor.

" Oh aren't you the looker?" The man who held me commented while the others whistled and jeered. " We can have some fun times with you tonight oi boys!"

They were all so caught up in their loud guffaws to anticipate my next move. Swiftly I landed a kick in the place that hurts a man the most as Brian had once told me. The man released me clutching his...area and sank to the ground. I then ran at the lean man and used a huge amount of strength to fling him roughly into the other. The other muscular man was bewildered and didn't notice as I quickly unsheathed my sword. Without hesitation I sliced at his neck as Brian said that that was an instant kill most of the time. The lean man eyed my blood covered weapon with fear and ran off. Presumably to pass out somewhere. I wiped my sword of on the victim before concealing it once again.

Never had I killed someone. I felt absolutely dreadful for taking that man's life but it was self defense. Wasn't it? I was terribly confused and torn with regret. I was a murderer. I had never wanted to be but that had changed. I was a monster. I now realized that there was no going back. Everything had changed. In those five minutes I myself had changed.

The prison was just in front of me. My goal stood tiny and dark. Cold and unwelcoming. I shook of my tormenting emotions and went in. I'd never been to the prison before. Of course my overprotective father didn't allow me to venture to places like this. Thinking of him made me shake with hatred. He was the cause of everything. Everything was his fault. And he didn't care. About me, his old captain, about anything.

" Miss Dawson?" The night guard inquired uncertainly.

" Yes sir?" I said trying to keep myself focused.

" It's rather late Miss don't you agree? What are you doing out at such a time? Especially here of all places?"

I tossed the sack of money onto the counter as a response. He looked inside. Curious of the amount of my bribe. Once he had realized how much I was willing to give his eyes widened and he looked to me for instruction.

" I am here to visit a certain prisoner. Would you please escort me to him?"

" Who might this prisoner be?" He questioned unlocking the door that I assumed led to the cells.

" He was brought in earlier." I said. " I believe his name is Jack Sparrow."

The guard stopped dead in his tracks.

" You mean the pirate?" He whispered so softly I had to strain my ears to hear him.

" Yes." I replied calmly. " But if you are unsuccessful in helping me then perhaps I'll just have my money back."

" No. no." He insisted beginning to walk again. " I will be very helpful to Miss Dawson."

I smiled broadly. " Good."

There was a scarce number of prisoners there. But the catcalls were relentless. So were the massive apologies from the guard.

" I am so so so sorry for them." He apologized.

" It's quite fine."

Finally we reached him. He sat on his bench calmly gazing out the window. My heart practically jumped out of my chest at the sight of my new friend. Whats he thinking, I briefly wondered to myself surveying him.

" Ah-hem!" The guard cleared his throat loudly.

That seemed to get Jack's attention. He smiled at the sight of me.

" Ah I knew you'd come sooner or later luv." He said. " Couldn't resist the old Jackie charm."

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

" I wasn't just going to leave an innocent man locked away."

" Innocent." He snorted.

" Maybe you're not completely innocent." I grinned. " But you definitely didn't deserve to be locked up tonight ."

" So what's the plan then luv?"

I looked to the guard.

" If you'd please?" I said gesturing the cell.

" NO!" The guard bellowed. " Absolutely not! His kind don't deserve to walk our clean streets!"

I raised my eyebrows.

" First off when has Destile's streets been clean?" I snapped. " Secondly I paid you kindly now you return the favor. The fault won't fall on you if you just listen to me. You'll be depicted as this brave guard who was forced into letting the pirate fiend go. Then you were over powered and rendered unconscious. Simple enough?"

" And what of the pair of you?" He asked bitterly. " I doubt that your Father will be supportive of these actions."

" Am I to care for that fool?" I spat. " Look just release Jack please?"

" I'd listen to the lady mate." Jack commented.

Sighing the guard fulfilled his task. Jack still so calm walked out.

" I can't believe this." The guard muttered.

" Money does corrupt the best of us." Jack said.

This somehow enraged the man.

" Now you listen here!" He yelled. " I am a good fellow! I am! And I am in no way corrupted like you good sir! And I will not-!"

Unexpectedly Jack struck the guy with a metal object. I looked at the fallen man to Jack stunned.

" Are those standard issue in prison?" I asked nodding to the metal object that now looked to be a brass candle holder.

" Quick fingers luv." Jack said smiling that oh too familiar smile. " And this was all part of your plan right? Knocked out guard and all?"

I nodded.

" I was just going to ask him to fake it when the others arrived but this will suffice I suppose." I said laughing.

" Excellent." Jack said. " To pay your Father a visit then?"

I nodded once more following him back the way the guard and I came.

" Oh and thank you by the way my dear." He said.

I blushed.

" It was nothing."

Yeah nothing but bribing and murdering. I was really living up my pirate side.


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: My apologies for the long wait! My computer has been having problems! Well without further ado here's Chappie 6!**

We were crossing my yard within minutes. My heart raced in anticipation. I wasn't expecting to be back to this hellish place so soon and who knew what was going to happen next. Though I was mentally loosing I tried to keep a calm mask plastered on my face.

" Ah are ya nervous luv?" Jack questioned surveying me.

I shook my head in a lie. I didn't want him to think I was weak.

" You don't have to come in if you'd rather not. You can simply go up o your room and fake innocence to this whole night."

Alarm sparked within. Was he going to leave me? After I'd set him free? I think not!

" Excuse me but I believe that I just saved you." I began trying to word my request the best way I possibly could. " I should be entitled to some type of reward, don't you think?"

A mischievous look crossed his face and I immediately regretted my words.

" Why Isabella I had no idea that you were that type of girl." Jack said smirking. " And believe me when I say that it would be a mutual reward. "

" Heavens no!" I exclaimed. " I-I simply would like to be free of this place once and for all."

" And how can I, Captain Jack Sparrow, help you with that dear Bella?" He asked. " Unless you'd like to runaway with me, who is still in fact a complete stranger, sail the sea, pillage, murder, steal, and worse. In other words you'd be becoming a pirate and joining my crew. But a high society lady such as yourself wouldn't want to do that would you?"

My heart soared as thoughts formed in my head of my possible future life.

" How big is your crew?" I asked out of curiosity.

" Well if you joined I'd have two." He explained stopping in front of the main entrance.

" Me and you?" I asked. Alone. I began assessing the idea of being alone with Jack. True what did I know of him. We'd only met today. But there was something about him. Something buried beneath his mysterious dark eyes that made me trust him. And if I was wrong it would still be far better than being stuck in Destile.

" Yup." He replied. " So what do you say luv?"

" Yes I'd love to go!"I spluttered quickly. Blush crept into my cheeks in embarrassment. Jack however seemed delighted. Perhaps he was just happy to be gaining a companion.

" Excellent." He grinned. " Well shall we?" He fiddled with the lock for a moment then quietly pushed the massive doors open.

My home was dimly lit by candles. It was all to familiar yet soon it would be left behind along with my past. I'd be embracing a new life with Jack.

" Lead the way." My captain whispered to me.

I obliged being carefully silent as we ascended the stairs. My father's room was at the very end of the corridor. I hadn't really been there many times but I knew that it was always opposite his office. I was surprised that no guards were present. Even on normal days Father made sure our house was patrolled throughout the night. Where were they all? I made sure that my hand was on my sword just in case.

" There." I nodded to the last door on the left.

Jack walked in front of me to preform whatever trick he did on the main doors. A few seconds later he eased it open.

Pitch darkness was all that could be seen as we slipped in. I was wondering how we were going to be able to find my father in this when several things occurred simultaneously. A man shouted out jubilantly, the door slammed shut, and lights turned on. Now thanks to the illumination I could see that Jack and I were undoubtedly surrounded.

" Thought I was a fool did you!" My father said looking from me to Jack smiling like a delighted child who just got his way from his parents. " I knew you would go save him daughter. You were always disobedient and idealist like your mother was. Unfortunately you have taken it too far this time. Apprehend them both!"

Six guards lunged at Jack and I. I unsheathed my sword with ease and heard Jack do the same behind me. I kicked the first guard back then was grabbed by another. The first guard was back on his feet as well approaching me. Mustering my strength I flung my holder over my shoulder into his friend Then turned to face Jack who had taken out the other four.

" Wow." I breathed at his accomplishment.

" Didn't expect me to be good luv?"

I opened my mouth to speak when I was tossed onto the floor. Groaning I looked up to see my Father wrestling with Jack. I felt helpless as I saw him pull out a small silver blade. No! He wasn't going to hurt him!

Instantly I was on my feet grabbing the closest object which was a rather large vase. I run over to Father and without hesitation smashed it on him. He gave a cry of pain and surprise then fell off my friend. Jack looked up in shock at me. I gave him an awkward smile and offered my hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

" Well I can't say that I was expecting that love." He laughed. " Thank you for the second time tonight. I suppose you're some type of good luck charm.

I smiled at the compliment then darted over to the trunk at the foot of the bed. The trunk that Jack had described to me on our journey here. My father had once told me when I was nine to never go into it. I now knew why. I tried my hardest to pick it up but it was incredibly heavy for such a small size.

" So you can fling grown men like they're insects but you can't lift a trunk." Jack said jokingly as he leaned down to lift the box. " Take both swords. This things going to leave me temporarily impaired."

I picked up the two swords and positioned myself before him. I didn't think that this was it for the guards.

" Where to Captain?" I asked.

I could practically feel his grin behind me.

" Down to your dock of course."

This is really it I thought as we ran back the way we came. No more restrictions, arranged marriages, or Anna! The wicked bitch stood at the top of the stairs in her night gown kissing one of father's guards. I made sure my fist made contact with her as we zoomed past. I grinned broadly as I distinctly heard the sound of her tumbling down the stairs and her lover chasing after her or us.

As soon as we exited the mansion I realized that I was right about the guards. There were at least twenty lingering on the path down to the dock were my father kept his prized vessel. I cut through them all swiftly with the double blades. I took several glances over my shoulder to make sure  
that Jack was still with me. We were close now. Freedom was mine!

My Fathers boat was an odd thing. Not big enough to be a ship but not small either. It was perfect for the two of us. I nearly tripped as I ran up the steep boarding ramp. Jack was right behind me setting down the trunk and beginning to cut the thick ropes that bound the boat to the dock. In the distance I could see the guards flying down the hill. There numbers concerned me so I began helping Jack.

" Get the rest." He instructed as he adjusted the sails.

UGH! Could there honestly be anymore of the ropes!

Finally relief washed over me as I sliced through the last rope and the boat started moving forward. I collapsed on the floor exhausted from the running. We were off! Never would I have to lay eyes on miserable Destile again!

After a couple of minutes I got up and walked over to Jack who was manning the helm of the boat.

" Any ideas on where we're headed Jack?" I asked.

Jack pulled out a black box a flipped it open revealing a compass that wasn't, at least to my understanding of navigation, pointing north.

He smiled and said one word.

" Tortuga."

**A/N: Once again my apologies on the lateness and shortness of the chapter! :D**


	7. AN

A/N: I am pleased to announce that I will be picking up this story once more! I lost interest awhile ago but it has now returned and I'm ready to continue Bella's tale! So thank you for reading and please check soon for updates!


	8. Chapter 7

We had been sailing for almost a day now. Constantly I bombarded Jack with questions, from general pirate laws to more personal details of his life. He answered most of my questions fine save for the questions of his backstory. Every time I'd ask he'd just switch subjects or turn the question entirely around.

Though I gathered that he'd been an adventurer his whole life. He was even born on a ship! He told me of him once being captain of a ship called _The Black Pearl_ and how his crew marooned him.

"…As if an island could hold Captain Jack Sparrow!" He snorted.

"How did you get off the island Jack?" I inquired caught in the awe of his thrilling tale, I barely noticed how cold it was becoming as night fell.

Jack smirked, thinking for a moment, then said, "Sea turtles luv. Roped em to my feet and took off."

I couldn't help but laugh. Was he serious? I voiced my question.

"'Course I'm serious!" He said eyeing me as if I were mad. "How else would I have gotten off?"

I could think of a hundred ways he could've fled the island but chose to keep those to myself. Swiftly changing the subject I asked, "So how is it that you know Beckett?"

He closed his eyes smiling slightly then rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of something I couldn't decipher at the moment due to the darkness. I did however notice the large angry 'P' branded under it. Without thinking I lightly let my fingers trace it. Disbelief and anger grew within me.

"He did this to you?" I growled. "For what cause?"

"See Beckett and I brushed paths before." Jack explained. "Different days those were for old Jack. Things went a bit rough between us at the end and he left me with this. Marking me a pirate forever."

"What happened?" I pressed wishing to know the full story.

"Just told ya luv." Jack said rising to his feet. He pointed to the distance. "We're about there."

I squinted hoping to see what he was but only saw darkness abound. _He's got damn good eyes._

"You didn't tell me any details!" I complained. "How did you even cross paths? How were those days different? And what went wrong?"

He simply laughed and said, "Damn your questions lass. There are many days to tell stories and think of the past. Today is not one."

"What is today then?" I wondered aloud following him to the wheel.

"Today you see we arrive in Tortuga."

"To do what?" I pushed looking out and finally seeing lights in the distance.

"Procure a crew of course! Why else would we be coming?"

"A crew to do what exactly?" I asked becoming rather annoyed with his inability to answer bluntly.

"To sail." Jack simply put. "Now help me bring her to shore."

Slightly irritated I tended to the sails why mulling over possibilities. What would we be doing next? Going after treasure? Well of course we would! We were pirates! I was a pirate! I was a pirate! My heart leapt every time I thought the words. An exciting new life awaited and would all begin in Tortuga!

Unfortunately Tortuga had to be the most disgusting, filthy, scummy, waste of a place I'd ever seen. After Jack and I stepped on to the port I was immediately hit with the revolting stench of alcohol mixed with sweat, vomit, and perhaps even blood.

I watched and dodged frequently as people were flung about. Some were locked in drunken combat. Others were in tight embrace with lovers. It was terribly crowded and honestly a bit overwhelming.

"Erm nice place this is." I said unsurely to Jack, whose coat I had a firm grip on.

"Yes!" He said stopping suddenly drinking in the atmosphere around him. "There's no better place than Tortuga. Drinking all night and day. A fine woman's company when you desire it. Loads of rum. And many able bodied crewmen just take a gander around!"

I glanced around as instructed and saw not a single person I'd consider an 'able bodied crewmen'.

"Now if you'll excuse me young Bella I have some business to attend to!"

Jack pulled himself free of my grasp and began to walk away. Panic rose in my chest. He surely wasn't going to leave me alone here?!

"Wait!" I called after him. "What am I to do?"

He spun on foot and surveyed me for a moment.

"Go find some suitable clothes." Jack ordered. "Won't be able to do much in that", indicating the now ragged pale blue dress I had worn on the night of our departure. "My suggestion, something with a hell of a lot less layers, though preferably nude would be the best option for us both savvy?"

My cheeks grew hot from his comment.

"I haven't any money though!" I remembered.

Jack merely shrugged. "You're clever. You'll figure something out. Now if you'll excuse me."

He started off again when I realized something crucial.

"How will I find you?!" I yelled. However my dear captain chose that moment to become deaf and disappear in the crowd.

Fear now scurried through my brain. I was alone. In a strange town filled with people who were potentially dangerous. What if Jack got drunk and forgot about me? What if he departs from this place leaving me behind? _No_, I thought firmly. I trusted Jack for some odd random reason and truly believed that he wouldn't leave me here. Though that thought was comforting I still had a problem at hand. Somehow finding free clothes and surviving a night in this wild town.

Clutching the sword I had concealed under my dress I nervously began navigating through the streets. I was hoping to find some clothes laying out on a drying line but I soon came to the conclusion that people here didn't particularly take pride in hygiene.

My next idea was to find a woman or small man passed out somewhere and steal their clothes. That didn't go to well either. Those who I found unconscious were either too big or just plain to terrifying to attempt to take from. This left me with one option, robbing someone.

True just a night or so ago I had taken lives but that was mostly self-defense. This was taking from some innocent bystander and probably having to harm them. I tried to shake these bad thoughts from my head. Almost everyone here was some type of rogue so it wouldn't be horrible to steal from them.

_Come on Bella you're a pirate now_, I scolded. _This is what they do. Take without hesitation or remorse. This is what you wanted! So grow a spine and embrace that inner demon! _

For a bit more I wandered the streets seeking my victim. At last fortune brought one to me. A small scrawny man was leaning against the wall of a dimly lit alley mumbling to himself. Without holding back I briskly marched over to him. His eyes lit up in delight at the sight of me.

"Aye the women cannot dare stay away from Mister Stan for too long!" He announced letting his eyes shamelessly rove over my body.

Suppressing a shudder I leaned down to lift the skirt of my dress while still keeping my eyes locked on the strange one called Stan.

"Sorry sir but I am not here for reasons you think." I stated fumbling with the useless layers that blocked my weapon from me. "I shall be taking-"

I was on the ground before I could finish. With a strength you wouldn't expect a man of his build to have he tackled me.

"You'll be taking nothing missy!" He laughed grisly. He expertly pinned my arms above my head despite the fierce fight I was putting up. "I'm the only one taking anything here!"

That did it for me. This vermin would not shatter my virtue! Instinctively I kneed him in his privates. He coughed releasing me to clutch the afflicted area instead. I quickly rolled out from underneath him, seized a brick that lay conveniently a foot away, and hit his head with it. The man was instantly knocked out.

I sat for a moment next to his body breathing deeply to relax myself from his attack. It was a very close one. I couldn't help but be proud of myself for my retaliation. Smiling a little I proceeded to strip Stan. His black breeches though a little long fit my waist almost perfectly. Now his top was a different story. The overlarge long sleeved shirt hung baggy over my slim torso and the neckline fell so deep that my breasts were barely covered. No matter what I did the shirt refused to be even a bit decent. I finally gave up and exchanged his shiny black boots for my delicate little shoes.

Securing my sword round my waist with a leather band and crossing my arms over my chest I set off to find Jack, who I hoped was finished of his 'business'. I asked people I passed if they'd seen him. All pointed me to a place called the Faithful Bride which was apparently one of his favorite taverns. Disgruntled that my captain hadn't told me this himself I searched for the spot.

It was not very difficult to locate. You could hear the loud rowdy people from blocks away. Once I'd eased myself in I scoped the scene for the familiar face of Jack. He wasn't hard to find either. He sat in a comfy looking chair holding a half empty bottle of rum and telling a loud story to a blonde and a redhead both of whom looked as though they came from a brothel.

"Jack?" I said uncertainly feeling out of place as he and the two women looked up at me.

"Who're you boy?" He asked eyeing me with suspicion. "Do I owe you money or something?"

Indignation swept over me. Was he really that drunk?!

"No Captain." I said softly. "It's me Bella?"

He let out a snort. "Bella is a woman you are a man so clearly you cannot be the woman which is Bella."

Angered I kicked his chair over with my foot. The startled women fled leaving me and Jack.

"Remember me now?" I inquired.

"Of course I do! I was just testing you luv in which case you passed!"

I scoffed shaking my head. "So were those two looking join the crew?"

"No dear." Jack said standing and dusting himself off. "Those ladies were looking to join my bed."

I almost gagged. Thankfully I hid my disgust well.

"I got clothes." I said to change the subject.

"Ah so you did! However, not that I mind of course, but you may want to find something to better conceal your womanliness eh?"

Confused I looked down to examine my outfit again. I gasped when I realized what he was talking about. It seemed that the delicate white fabric didn't protect from the cold temperature. I covered my chest once again as Jack laughed.

"What do I do?!" I said shrilly.

"Ah!" Jack breathed looking over my shoulder. He strolled by me and over to a man who was working on romancing a woman. Jack then took from the man his black vest and tossed it to me. "That should help. Now we should leave."

I glanced nervously at the now enraged guy Jack had just took the vest from and followed my captain's lead out of the bar.

"Now what?" I asked once we were safely on the street.

"Now luv, we wake an old pal of mine."

* * *

Back in Port Destile:

"It's horrible! Absolutely horrible Cutler! How could she run off? And with _that _man!"

Governor Dawson had gone to Beckett's office to tell him of his woes. How his daughter left him and robbed him to run off with Jack Sparrow. Cutler listened intently angered himself that his potential bride had run off especially with Sparrow, a pirate he hated above all others.

"And what did they take again?" Cutler asked once Dawson had stopped his rambling.

"A…a compass." Dawson said. "I had taken it from Jack when I left. It is special."

"How so?" Cutler pressed now intrigued.

"It erm points to the thing you want the most."

"Edward when you left those days behind I helped you get pardoned for your crimes and to the position that you are at now." Cutler said striding over to Dawson to pour a drink. "To keep information like this hidden is something that I don't respect."

"I am sorry." Dawson mumbled looking away as he accepting a cup from Beckett.

"However, being that I am a merciful person I will help you. I shall find Isabella and procure this compass. That is a promise."

"Thank you." Dawson said toasting Beckett unaware of the plan that was now hatching in the man's head.


	9. Chapter 8

A vile stench greeted my nose as I followed Jack into the hog house. What friend of his could possibly live in here? I mused. Mud, dirt and other things that were disgusting in nature lay strewn across the barn floor. In the corner was a man using a pig as a pillow and cuddling a sick looking stuffed bear.

"This is your friend?" I inquired in disbelief,

"Aye." Jack grunted lifting a pail of water. "Though I use the term friend loosely."

I gasped as he doused the man with water. Instantly the man was on his feet bellowing unintelligently.

"Blast ye who wake me!"

That voice was somewhat familiar to me. I began to examine the man's features more intensely. Strong build, round face, thick side burns, older in age. It was too hard to determine a hair colour through the wet muck that covered him.

"Oi stop your hollering!" Jack ordered.

I held back my cry of surprise. What on Earth had happened to this man since I saw him those years ago? He looked so unlike the proud sailor he had once been.

" ?" I questioned softly.

Gibbs turned to me examining my face as curiously as I did his. His sleepy eyes widened at last and he said. "Miss Dawson? What in the world are ye doing here? Ain't no place for a lady like-"

"Perhaps we should converse elsewhere." Jack suggested wrinkling his nose to the stink of the barn.

I was not entirely excited to be returning to the pub where I'd found Jack. I wondered in fear if the man that Jack had stolen from would still be there. Luck seemed to be on my side. As I sat with Jack and Gibbs at a grimy table I saw no sign of the vest man.

"Now what're doing here Miss Dawson?" Gibbs asked after swigging a bit of the rum Jack had purchased for us.

"I'm with Jack." I said firmly taking a small sip from my own cup. It took all my strength not to gag at the horrid taste. I made a note to avoid rum in the future.

"I can see that." Gibbs snorted looking back and forth between Jack and I. "I mean why? Don't think yer father would approve of ye running with a pirate."

"Technically we're sailing." I answered rudely. "And as to what my father thinks matters little to me. The cowardly fool."

Gibbs stared inquisitively at Jack who shrugged and said. "Never mind your reunion, Gibbs I need me a crew. And a ship as well."

"A crew ye can find anywhere around here." Gibbs replied casting a glance round the room. "But a ship, now that's hard to come by. How'd ye get here?"

"Commandeered one of old Eddie's boats when we left Destile. But I'm afraid that it will be useless for the task I wish to accomplish."

"Which is?"

I leaned in closer as Jack dropped his voice to a whisper. I was bursting with curiosity regarding my first adventure as a pirate.

"I'm after the Grail." Jack whispered simply.

"The Holy Grail! I thought that was an old legend!"

Both Jack and Gibbs shushed me causing me to turn a bit red. Embarrassed from my outburst.

"Not the actual cup." My captain explained. "There is an island said to be a trove for treasures. The Holy Grail of the Caribbean."

My mouth parted in silent wonder. I pictured an oasis of gold, silver, bronze works, and spectacular jewels. I had always been a sucker for treasure. Not common things but historical rare trinkets. That was the only plus in visiting Beckett's home with my Father and Anna when I was younger. He was something of a collector of old valuable things.

I came out of my reverie to hear Gibbs saying, "And how do you expect to find the place Jack?"

Smiling Jack pulled out the compass we'd taken from my Father and placed it on the table.

"Blazes Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed. "How'd ye get it back?"

"Got it with a little help." Jack said tipping a wink to me. "This'll show us our course as you know Gibbs. Look its already going!"

Sure enough the arrow of the compass was spinning madly. Once it'd stopped it pointed North Eastern.

"We've got our heading." Jack said with satisfaction. "Now what say you Gibbs? Care to lend a hand on this quest?"

Grinning greedily Gibbs nodded. "Aye captain. Let's get started."

The rest of the night was spent interviewing potential crew mates. The task of recruiting was left in hands while Jack entertained a gaggle of wenches. I rolled my eyes and tried to help Gibbs out the best that I could with interviewing all the while fighting the hunger that tore at my stomach. I contemplated stealing some money from one of the bar's occupants but one look around at the rough looking men told me that that idea wasn't the best.

In the end Gibbs and I gathered about 20 crewmen. None were too special in my opinion, just standard skilled sailors looking for some work and a nice bit of treasure. Of the 20 there were only 4 that stuck out to me. The first being the rather odd set of twins.

I was sitting there rocking back in my chair having a fantasy about full spread feast when the two fair haired and freckled men came forward. Both looked almost 18 and had the same hazel eyes. I concluded that they were twins.

"'Ello!" said the first one brightly eyes gleaming in excitement. "Names Colin and this here's me brother Warren!" the other grinned mischievously at the sound of his name. The other twin plowed on, "We're the Harris twins and sailing is in our hearts!"

"Aye." Said Gibbs airily. "Got any experience?"

"Used to help our dad fish and stuff when we were lads." Warren mumbled somewhat lamely. "But don't let that discourage you! Fine sailors we is! And eager to learn what is we don't know!"

You could practically taste the excitement from the pair in the air surrounding them. I smiled at Gibbs hoping he'd be kind enough to let them onto the crew.

"Ehhh.."Gibbs considered for a moment. "Not sure if that's enough experience to allow ye to sail with us."

Both twins shared a panic stricken glance then launched into reasons why they'd be good crewmen. I sat there listening to all they had to say and found myself wanting the spirited pair to join our crew more and more. They were amusing and sea voyages could be long and dull with the wrong people. They also seemed to possess a hell of a lot of bravery. Plus they were close to me in age, the _only _ones actually. Everyone else Gibbs hired was older by a lot of years.

"Come on!" They finished their rambling begging together.

Gibbs still appeared to be unconvinced of their usefulness. He wasn't going to refuse the lads that easily. I stepped harshly on Gibbs foot and cleared my throat hoping he'd get the message of my displeasure towards him at the moment. It seemed he had. Sighing he said "Allright allright make ye mark. But I'm not responsible for ye deaths!"

"Thank you sir!" Colin beamed as the youths scrawled their names on the list. "Promise not to let ye down!"

I gave them a wink before they scuttled away to discuss their new employment. The twins would definitely liven up the trip. The next interesting fellow was a man from Jamaica. He was tall, muscular, and dark and spoke in a heavily accented deep voice.

"My name is Bastian." He stated clearly. "Been sailing since I was a boy. Know my way round a ship. Also know how to use a firearm when required. And I've heard that I'm quite the cook."

"All fine qualities in a sailor!" Gibbs declared cheerfully. "Sign away."

It was interesting for me to be in a world in which skin colour didn't matter. There was a moment before Gibbs said yes that I feared that Gibbs would reject him due to the pigment of his skin. That's what I was accustomed to growing up. My father had a few slaves in our household and treated them like dirt. I took every opportunity to show them kindness. No one deserved to live that way, forced into labour unable to have freedom. I shuddered imaging that lifestyle and thanked God that I was away from that world now. I was now somewhere where anyone could be free and live peacefully together, well at least as peacefully as pirates and buccaneers could.

The final man to capture my interest came not till the end of the night at which time Jack had retired to a private room with a trollop and my belly was growling audibly in hunger. I had my head down on the table and was close to passing out when this man approached.

"Evening." He growled with a voice that immediately caused me to peer up at the speaker. The man was of average height and build but the main thing that caught my eye was three deep scars crossing his face diagonally. These scars distorted his figures gruesomely. This man who could've maybe been 25 at least now looked in his 50's. Realizing that I was staring too hard at the stranger I cast my eyes down.

"Hullo."Gibbs muttered dully seemingly unimpressed with the man's visage. "Just make your mark."

Over the hours Gibbs grew tired of interviewing the prospects and just took to signing anyone who came by up. Bad judgment on his part I believed. But then again my opinion didn't matter. Gibbs would no doubt be Jack's first mate. Where did that leave me? I had a decent knowledge of sailing from childhood experiences and secret studying. I could fight as well. Still where did that place me? My musings were interrupted by the scarred man.

"What're doing out here girly?" He asked leering down at me. "Not really a safe place for a lady to be."

Glaring up at him defiantly I crisply stated, "I am part of the crew. And I'm not worried about my safety. I can take care of myself."

"Can ye now?" The man questioned eyeing me with curiosity. He suddenly jumped at me causing me to topple out of my chair.

Sore and embarrassed I leapt to my feet both hands behind my back clutching the hilts of my swords ready to prove this man wrong. Gibbs placed a warning hand on my shoulder before I could unsheathe them. I knew causing a scene wasn't the brightest idea but this man had messed with my temper and I had a horrible temper. After a silent minute of glaring at the man while internally battling with myself I sat down.

The man laughed. "That's what I thought. Just a little girl. Eh maybe you could provide the crew with entertainment or mend our clothes. Oh or perhaps you can cook!"

I let his taunts wash over me fighting the urge to sink my blade into his gut. With a final laugh he departed. When he disappeared I rounded on Gibbs.

"Why'd you stop me?! I could've taken the ugly brute!"

"Aye but there's no need for a scene." Gibbs assured me. He then got to his feet and went to the back room where Jack was.

Jack returned with Gibbs in minutes looking thoroughly disheveled. I cringed at the thought of his activities with the harlot. Jack checked out the list of names grinning.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed folding the parchment up and pocketing it.

"All we need now is a ship." Gibbs said. He and I asked around while recruiting but found that there were no spare ships available and that no one was willing to loan one to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"No worries mate." Jack said waving his hand. "I gathered some information myself and found that there's a nice ship docked round here. We should be able to take it easily. It'll just require a bit of persuasion."


End file.
